


tell me with your lips, say yes

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, i dont know what to tag tbh, ig??? i didnt take half of this seriously im sorry, inspired by the christmassy! m/v, juyeon is helplessly in love, tbz friendship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: Five ways to ask your best-friend-slash-crush to the Winter Dance: a guide by Lee Juyeon
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	tell me with your lips, say yes

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by juyeon in the christmassy! m/v and the pictures changmin posted on twitter (with the sunflowers). this was supposed to be only around 5k but i got carried away lol
> 
> title taken from punch & loco's "say yes"
> 
> enjoy reading!

**Foreword: Make a plan.**

Juyeon likes to think that he has everything under control.

He is a great time... _uh,_ manager? Time management manager? _Anyway,_ managing his time productively is a skill he has mastered since middle school. From balancing his academics to social life to sports practice to personal time, Juyeon always manages to do everything on schedule _and_ with remaining time to spare. Hence why the concept of procrastination is very weird and unfamiliar for him.

Juyeon always has things under control, so can someone explain how he had managed to forget to do something _very_ important?

If it was football practice or a weekly meet up with friends he had forgotten, it would have been a no biggie. But oh no, he forgot one of the biggest days he has long been waiting to arrive.

The Winter Dance.

Okay, maybe he didn't wait that long since the event is just some stupid dance the school holds annually before they go on Christmas Break. The Winter Dance is their version of prom — dancing, booze, picture taking and more booze. Juyeon shouldn't be panicking about this. After all, the only thing he needs to prepare is an outfit that he'll definitely find quickly in his ridiculously large collection of suits and tuxedos (courtesy of his mom always making him attend their boring business meet ups). But the thing is, it's not just an outfit that he needs to prepare beforehand. There's also something else.

What makes this year special is the fact that this year is _this_ year. This year, Juyeon will finally man up and ask his crush to be his partner for the Winter Dance. This year, Juyeon will set aside all of his _what ifs_ and ask Changmin — which is, by the way, his best friend since kindergarten so this whole asking-him-out thing just got way more nerve-wracking — for his sweet 'yes'.

But how can he get Changmin's answer when he doesn't even have a plan on how he should ask him? Not to mention that the dance is on Saturday. Today is fucking Sunday.

So yeah, Juyeon definitely does not have everything under control.

"No. This is not it. Too cringey. Too corny. Embarrassing. Changmin wouldn't like this. What the hell?"

Looking at all of the crumpled notepads on the floor, Juyeon might as well just give up and cry. He has assembled his group of friends to his dorm room to help him create the perfect "promposal" but somehow, all of their ideas fall flat below his expectations. Nothing is working out.

Younghoon sighs. "Look, Ju. I know you are panicking right now but read our suggestions calmly, yeah? Nothing here will satisfy you as long as your mind is all over the place."

"I don't even know why you're stressing yourself too much, hyung." Sunwoo opines from Juyeon's bed. The soccer player really just came over to eat Juyeon's left-over fried rice this morning and not help him out. "Changmin-hyung wouldn't mind even if your promposal was just the words _'Date me?'_ written on cardboard. Hyung wouldn't care about anything as long as it comes from you."

Juyeon sighs and picks up the papers scattered on the floor. "That makes it even worse! He's not expecting anything from me; I'm sure he's not expecting to even get asked but that's why I want it to be special, you know? I want this to exceed his expectations... even if he has none."

Hyunjae gags. "Just kiss him and you're done! No need for all of these promposal bullshit."

"Easy for you to say when Jacob-hyung already knew you liked him! Changmin is as dense as a rock."

"Ha, I bet if Juyeon-hyung kisses him Changmin-hyung will only say 'that's a nice friendship kiss' and then walk away." Haknyeon jokes, earning snickers from the people in the room and making Juyeon deflate even more.

Younghoon, being the only sensible one in the room (and the only person who actually pities Juyeon), taps his back and steals a new piece of paper from him.

"You have five days to ask him out and from my experience, something as important as this needs to have a plan. A back up plan to be exact." The older scribbles the words _Operation Make Changmin Say Yes_ at the very top of the paper. "You never know when your promposal will fail so if it doesn't go according to plan, at least you already have a back up plan."

God, this is so intimidating. As loser-ish as it may sound, Juyeon has never asked anyone to go out with him for a date or even for a school dance. It's not because he is unattractive or what; it is because from the day they met, Juyeon knew that he wouldn't want anyone that isn't Changmin. He is smitten, so helplessly in love with his childhood friend and that makes everything 1000x scarier.

He isn't just risking his dignity here. He is also putting their friendship on the line.

Juyeon sighs. He turns his swivel chair — _that Changmin recommended for him to get._ God, _why does he like making everything about Changmin?_ — and asks his friends for any ideas about his plan, only to find them scouring in his kitchen.

That night, Changmin scolds him about the missing food in their fridge. Juyeon doesn't like getting accused for something he didn't do but hey, Changmin looks so adorable with his pout. His heart is too weak to even raise any complaint.

  


* * *

  


**Plan A: Fill him with sweetness — both in fragrance and taste.**

In the middle of eating the cold cupcakes stored in their refrigerator, Juyeon was advised to execute the simplest way to swoon someone's heart written in the book — through flowers and chocolates.

Now, Juyeon has no experience in the practice of asking and courting, but every person who has watched enough romantic movies and seen enough pairs of friends get together knows that that combination is boring and cliché. Nowadays, he assumes that the plan is only done by people who have no money, no time, or no more fucks to give. Juyeon is obviously none of those.

"I know you're opposing because of how basic it is, but hear me out." Eric had said. "It may be the plain old flowers and chocolates scheme, but we'll add our own twist to it."

Juyeon, who has slightly given up on the whole thing but is still willing to make Changmin say "Yes!", only released a groan muffled by the surface of the kitchen counter.

"You have this fancy car that your parents gave you when you were the MVP for last season's game, right?" Juyeon nods. "I saw this video on YouTube where this guy— Hold on, I'll just show you."

Eric orders Hyunjae to get his phone from his bag in the living room, making the older roll his eyes. The youngest searches for the video he is talking about and hands it to Juyeon before returning on his munching session.

The video, entitled "Cute Way To Ask Your Girl To Prom", is unnecessarily 25 minutes long with tons of advertisements. Juyeon skipped most of the intro, having barely understood anything because of the language. Still, he manages to spot whatever Eric was talking about.

The guy had placed cardboard cutouts of the word "PROM?" in his car's windshield, decorating the sides with small bouquets of roses in different shades of red and pink. There is a shape of a heart made from rose petals on the car's hood, and Juyeon watches as the guy shows different ways to hand someone the bouquet all while sitting or laying on the hood. He cringes. His father will seriously take away the car if ever Juyeon makes a dent on its exterior.

The last thing Juyeon saw was the path of rose petals leading to the car before he handed back the phone to Eric. "It's not really 'our own twist' if we just copied the idea from the internet, is it?"

The younger grins. "Changmin-hyung wouldn't be bothered to check if your promposal was a product of plagiarism, hyung. He'll be too happy to check."

"The concept was super basic too." Sunwoo adds. "I can think of that in less than three minutes. Why are you so worried about copying something anyway?"

It's not about that. Juyeon just wants everything to be perfect. He wants his promposal to reflect the amount of love he has been harboring for his childhood friend. He wants it to be extravagant, something that can make Changmin say yes.

He sighs. This seems underwhelming and too simple for someone like Changmin, but Juyeon is desperate. Tomorrow is Monday, the dance is on Saturday.

"Let's do this then."

  


♡

  


Turns out when Younghoon said that "you'll never know when your promposal will fail", he really meant that Juyeon will _never_ expect when the obstacles will arrive.

"You what?"

"I didn't know you were going to use it today, sweetie." His mother's apologetic voice rang from the end of the line. "Your brother punctured all of the tires last night. God knows how he did it. Maybe he was intoxicated but we are just about to have it fixed later."

Juyeon pinches the bridge of his nose. He definitely did not expect this. "That son of— Tell Junmyeong he better hide when I come home this weekend."

"Gosh, you kids. Do you really need a car today? I can ask your dad to lend—"

"No mom, it's okay." From his peripheral vision, Juyeon spots a still sleepy Changmin emerging from his own room. "I'll get going now. Say hi to dad for me. Love you."

Having known Changmin since before they even reached puberty, Juyeon has the privilege to see his best friend in various states. He has probably seen it all: Crying Changmin, Drunk Changmin, Hungry Changmin and more. But what Juyeon absolutely adores seeing is Sleepy Changmin, where the younger can barely open his eyes as he navigates through the kitchen with just his sense of familiarity guiding the way, body engulfed by a too large t-shirt while every strand of his hair is sticking out in almost every direction. It makes Juyeon's heart melt every single time. He likes watching Changmin walk like a lost puppy and guide him by letting the younger cling into his arm.

"It's only four in the morning. Where are you going?"

"Water." The younger only mutters.

Juyeon chuckles and walks over to Changmin, immediately letting him cling onto his arm. Gestures like this make Juyeon feel all giddy inside, even though he knows there is a possibility Changmin sees this as nothing but a platonic gesture.

They sit side by side at the kitchen counter, Juyeon discreetly asking their newly-made group chat for another car he can use later. Hyunjae chats with a _w8 lemme check if i can bring mine. did u already order the flowers?_ to which Juyeon replied with a thumbs up.

"The dance is in a few days." Changmin says out of the blue. Juyeon immediately closes his phone when the topic is brought up. "Have you found yourself your Christmassy already?"

Juyeon chuckles lightly at the term Changmin used. Until now, he still finds the student council's theme for this year's Winter Dance slightly ludicrous. "Nope." He watches as the dancer puts the glass away, already wide awake because of how cold the water is.

"At least not yet."

  


♡

  


Juyeon wants to believe that everything is going to be fine.

"Did no one seriously pick up the roses? I announced it to the group chat earlier!"

But let's face it, everything is a _total_ disaster.

Sunwoo taps his back. "I can sneak out right now, get the flowers and come back here on time. Relax, hyung."

How can Juyeon relax? He asked Changmin to come to the parking lot after his last class, having ditched his own and making their friends do it too. Younghoon tells him that an hour is enough to prepare everything, but they already spent thirty minutes trying to convince the teacher monitoring the hallways to let them continue the plan.

Can it even be called plan at this point? Everything is so disorganized. There's no car _(Hyunjae was unable to bring his, and Juyeon convinces himself that it's completely fine)_ , and no one bothered to pick up the roses from the flower store. Juyeon was at fault for forgetting because of nervousness, but someone could've took it! And the chocolate—

Holy shit, the chocolates.

Chanhee greets him in the middle of the hallway when Juyeon rushed to retrieve his bag. The younger is swinging it in his hand, judging eyes looking at the taller from head to toe.

"Why weren't you in class?"

Juyeon opted for ignoring the question and tried to grab the bag from his friend who swiftly transfers it to his other hand. "Chanhee, give it to me!"

"Changmin was looking for you, dumbass." The younger only replied. "We needed to pair up for the chemistry experiment and Changmin forced me to pair with him because you weren't around. I wanted to become partners with Kevin!"

"No one wants to hear about you and your crush, Hee."

Chanhee huffs. "No one likes watching you look at Changmin with pathetic heart eyes either!" He shoves the bag to Juyeon's chest. "I'm so frustrated right now. I don't know why you have a box of chocolates there, but I ate it. I am not sorry."

Juyeon's eyes widened. "You ate what?"

"The chocolates. That's what you get for depriving me of a cute interaction with Kevin. I ate it with Changmin."

Can Juyeon cry? He wants to cry. He badly has to cry. "I am gonna fucking—"

"Are you cursing at me?" Chanhee gives him his signature Bitch Glare™ and Juyeon swallows back whatever he is planning to tell the younger. He bites his lip.

_Okay Juyeon, calm down._ The chocolate may not be there anymore along with the car but surely Sunwoo already has the flowers and has returned now. Juyeon can still prompose to Changmin, right?

His phone buzzed.

**From: Eric (4:48 PM)**   
_dudeeeee changmin hyung went out of class early and asked why u called him here. we said we dont know im sorry ㅠㅠ he just left to find you_

Right.

  


* * *

  


**Plan B: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.**

"Changmin-hyung is into pizzas these days." Haknyeon have told him and the others. "Why not prompose to him through that? Have a heart-shaped pizza with his favorite toppings and write something like _'Wanna be my Christmassy?'_ on top of the box! Then you appear and give him flowers. Sounds simple yet romantic, isn't it?"

Juyeon just kept his face pressed against the table. What happened earlier is something he wants to forget for the rest of his life. Broken car, forgotten roses and eaten chocolates — not even a single thing went according to plan! Juyeon feels nothing but shame because of how incompetent he is.

He met with Changmin before the younger heads off to dance practice, and his best friend asked him why Juyeon wanted him to go to the parking lot earlier. Thankfully, Juyeon managed to whip out some excuse that the shorter boy believed before walking him to his practice venue.

Juyeon groans. "I don't know. I give up."

Hyunjae slaps him on his back. "What is the matter with you? Stop whining like a bitch. It's only Tuesday tomorrow; you still have four days to ask him out."

Younghoon lifts his head up in order to hand him an ice cream cone. He said it's his treat to lift Juyeon's spirits up. What was supposed to be for Juyeon only ended up being for everyone, with their friends leeching off the bills in Younghoon's wallet, feeling no shame as they tell him their desired flavors. Changmin was even invited but the boy declined, saying he already has plans. It's probably for the best anyway. Changmin doesn't need to see his childhood friend grouching just because of his failed promposal.

"Let's try Haknyeon's suggestion, okay?" Younghoon, always so kind and caring, tells him. He turns to Hyunjae. "Your sister is in town, right? Do you think she'll mind if she makes a pizza tonight?"

"As long as we provide the ingredients, I don't think she won't."

His friends put more effort than him in this whole promposal thing and it makes Juyeon feel shitty even more.

"Just rest for tonight, hyung. Plan B will flow smoothly tomorrow."

  


♡

  


"Oh, Ju! You're here already?" Changmin greets him from the kitchen. The sight of the younger cladded in a pastel purple apron lightened Juyeon's mood a little bit.

He nods and sits down on one of the stools. "What are you doing in the kitchen? Usually you pass out right after dance practices."

Juyeon watches as the other boy gets taken aback before sheepishly looking away. "I didn't practice much today."

"Really? That's a surprise."

"Why does your tone imply that I'm a workaholic?" Changmin frowns. "You seem stressed. Are you okay?"

Juyeon is not dumb to say no, because he knows Changmin will pry and ask him until Juyeon gives him an answer. Accidentally revealing his promposal plans to the person who is supposed to receive them is the last thing Juyeon wants to happen so he just nods and smiles, giving his best friend two thumbs ups as a way of saying that he is okay. Changmin only pouts — _which is uncalled for. How dare he make Juyeon's heart flutter like that with just a simple pucker of his lips?!_ — and returns to the kitchen.

"By the way, Ju." Changmin calls from the other room. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can we go to school together tomorrow? I know your first class is not until nine but I really need help bringing some materials."

"Sure. Where are the materials?"

"By the living room. There are two plastic bags by the couch." Juyeon nods. Out of sheer curiosity, he looks at the materials inside the bags. His forehead creases.

Despite the different time slots, Juyeon takes the same classes as Changmin. Same teacher, same topics, same lesson plan. He doesn't remember any of their classes needing thirteen pieces of ¼ sized illustration boards and different colors of paint. He voices his confusion to Changmin, and the younger mutters an _"oh!"._

"Kevin needs those for some art club activity. He wasn't able to buy them last night because of his schedule."

"I thought this was yours. I got nervous thinking I forgot to do a school project."

"Juyeon? Forgetting to do his homework?" He hears Changmin giggle. "No, silly. Now can you come here? I need your opinions regarding the taste of this soup."

  


♡

  


**From: Hyunjae (6:27 AM)**   
_the pizza is inside the fridge in the student council room. jaehee already wrote something on the box. just microwave it later, good luck dude!!!!!! 💪_

Juyeon is in a good mood today. Despite the horrible outcome of yesterday's plan, he manages to have a peaceful sleep and wake up feeling pretty damn good. Juyeon is not ashamed to deny that the reason for his good mood is because Changmin pulled him into a hug before they went to bed last night.

Cuddles with Changmin always feels domestic and heart-fluttering. They're so warm and feels just like home, not to mention the way the younger squishes one of his cheeks against Juyeon's chest as he mutters comforting words like _"I'm always here for you", "You're doing well, you know that right?"_ and _"You make me so proud, Ju"_ never fails to put a smile on Juyeon's face. He wants to know if a person can survive solely on the hugs from another person because if yes, then he wants to glue himself to Changmin's arms forever.

"Thank you, Ju!" His best friend beams at him when they arrive in front of Changmin's locker. Chanhee is standing beside the younger, still annoyed at Juyeon because of yesterday's events. "You wanna walk home together later? I don't have practice after class."

"I'll see. I have football practice later but I can always ditch it for you." Juyeon chuckles out of fondness when Changmin smiles even more at his words, ignoring the way Chanhee fake gags at the side. "Let's eat lunch later, okay? I brought something you like."

"Really? What is it?"

"Hmm, secret!" He ruffles the shorter boy's hair. "See you later, Min."

If only Juyeon's face muscles could talk, they would have been cursing him to stop smiling already. He has been smiling ever since Changmin embraced him last night, and it makes him look like an idiot. _An idiot in love,_ to be specific. Changmin always manages to make him feel better, intentionally or not, through even the smallest gestures.

His anxiety about later's promposal doesn't affect him much unlike what happened yesterday. He marches off to the student council room, expecting to see none or only one member inside at this time of the day.

What Juyeon sees, however, made him frozen by the door.

"Oh? Juyeon! Do you want some pizza?"

The three highest officials of the council — Sangyeon, Jacob and Kevin — are all seated at the long mahogany table. Their paperworks are stacked neatly at the side along with their laptops and bags, giving enough space for the large pizza box at the middle of the table. Even from far away, he can spot a text that says _I know this is cheesy but..._ that is fancily written at the lid of the cardboard box.

Now if it was any other day, Juyeon would have excitedly joined his friends but no. Despite the few missing pieces, he can clearly tell the shape of the pizza the three boys are eating right now.

_Fuck._

"Juyeon? Hey, are you okay?" Sangyeon immediately rushed to his side when his knees gave up. The other two shoots him worried looks, Kevin quickly pulling his water bottle from his backpack.

"Juyeon?"

"Hyung... Where did you get— you know what? Nevermind." And then Juyeon's eyes shut close, the last thing he can remember is falling face down to the floor.

  


* * *

  


**Plan C: Make him feel like he's on cloud nine.**

So Plan A and Plan B both failed... _very miserably._ That's okay, right? _Right._ Juyeon still has three days to ask Changmin to the Winter Dance. Surely Plan C will turn out to be successful. After all, third time's a charm. This time, he is going to be cautious of the unexpected. He will think of the impossible and then find out ways to prevent them from ruining his promposal. Juyeon can do this. No biggie.

"Are you really sure you're okay, Yeomi?" Changmin frowns, calling Juyeon by the shortened nickname he had during kindergarten which is Juyeomi. "Why did you pass out after seeing Kevin and the others eat pizza?"

"I don't know. Probably because of hunger or something." There is no way in hell Juyeon is going to admit that he fainted after seeing their friends eat the pizza that he was planning to give Changmin for his promposal.

The younger frowns. "But we just ate breakfast. You made me so worried! I immediately rushed here when Kevin told me you fainted."

"Sorry for making you worry, Min."

"It's okay." Changmin smiles. He holds Juyeon's hand and plays with his fingers, one of the habits Juyeon has grown fond of watching the other boy do. "At least it's nothing serious. I don't want to bear not seeing you at the Winter Dance. It's our last year after all."

Changmin is pouting and it's too much. Juyeon badly wants to kiss it away. Controlling himself, he settled for pinching the boy's cheek instead. "Why? Do you want to dance with me at the Winter Dance?"

His best friend turns pink out of embarrassment, Juyeon assumes. "Of course! It's one of our unspoken friendship traditions, isn't it?"

Oh. Juyeon completely forgot about that. He nods.

He watches as Changmin packs his things, ready to go back to class. They lock eyes, and the younger smiles at him before cautiously hugging Juyeon's side. Juyeon hums. Changmin's embrace is so warm and he thinks he can fall asleep any time soon. He just hopes his best friend can't hear his fast heart rate. That will be too embarrassing.

"Do you... have a partner already?" Changmin whispers above him.

"Not yet. You?"

Juyeon feels Changmin smile against his side. "Still waiting."

  


♡

  


Juyeon doesn't know what Changmin meant when he said he was still waiting, and it's bothering Juyeon. Big time. But he has no time to think about it because the second Changmin left, their friends immediately barged into the door. _"We don't want to ruin your alone time"_ was what they answered when Juyeon asked them why they didn't just come along with Changmin in the first place. It made him raise a brow because his friends looked like they rushed to get here. Juyeon swears he can see the same color of paint splattered on some of their hands.

_Huh,_ he says to himself. _I was out for an hour and I already missed an art activity?_

His room in the school's nurse's office is small, but that didn't stop Jacob and Kevin from kneeling beside his bed, both teary eyed while Sangyeon stands behind them looking like a child who did something wrong.

"We didn't know you were going to use it to ask Changmin to the Winter Dance." Jacob looks down. "I thought one of the lower grade representatives left it for us."

"We didn't pay any attention to the phrase written on the lid either." Kevin added. "Sorry, Juyeonie."

There is something powerful about having the student council members kneel in front of you and cry for forgiveness, but Juyeon didn't let himself revel in that power for too long. He is not that mean; he immediately waves his hand, signalling his two friends to stand up.

"It's alright, guys. I don't think he'll like my plan anyway." He spots Younghoon groan and Hyunjae roll his eyes at the corner of his vision. The two will probably scold him about being pessimistic again once the others leave.

Sangyeon looks at him sternly. "I don't know if this is your first time asking Changmin out, but keep in mind that Changmin is someone you have bonded with since you were kids. You two have spent so much time and created many memories together. Even if the feeling isn't mutual, I assure you that Changmin will like whatever you put on the table. He's the type of person who appreciates every single thing, so don't stress yourself too much, okay?"

Juyeon is shock at Sangyeon's abrupt advice, but he smiles. "Okay."

That night, Juyeon lays wide awake on his bed. It's already past midnight but he still can't bring himself to fall asleep. Everything is just all over the place; not a single thing is in control and it feels so, _so_ strange. Juyeon isn't sure what to expect from everything he did and is planning to do. He doesn't know if he should just give up, believe Sangyeon's words and keep going or move onto Plan C but bring it to another level.

He sighs. He just finished convincing Chanhee to buy him a pack of balloons at the convenience store he is working at, deciding to continue with Plan C and hope that nothing blocks his way this time. Juyeon stares at the ceiling as his mind plays back their discussion about the next plan earlier.

_"Balloons. Like a shit ton of balloons." Sunwoo begins when only he, Eric and Juyeon were left alone in the nurse's office. "Eric did this method before back in middle school and as much as I hate to admit it, everything was cute as fuck."_

_The youngest nods. "Sunwoo just didn't want to accept that he's going to lose our bet about whether the girl will go out with me or not but anyway! What I did back then was I wrote sweet messages on every balloon and attached them to a large board where I wrote the main question."_

_"He asked me to act like a tour guide back then." Sunwoo added. "I held some stupid arrow-shaped cardboard while Haerin follows me to a classroom where Eric and our other friends are waiting. Then—"_

_"We threw some confetties and_ bam! _I got myself my very first girlfriend." Eric leans back to his seat, smiling smugly at what he did back then. The older of the two only rolls his eyes._

So here he is right now, outside the building where Changmin is taking his last class before lunch break. Juyeon is aware that he is being watched by a few students right now. After all, it's not everyday that you get to see a boy holding a large illustration board with balloons attached all over it. Juyeon has decided to ditch his class (again) for this promposal and Sunwoo and Eric volunteered to do the same and stand beside him for moral support.

This plan is fool-proof — there is no way his promposal will be ruined this time. It's just about surprising Changmin by standing in front of him with a sign and tons of balloons. Juyeon had already made sure to put the right amount of helium in the balloons so that they won't pop. He didn't let them bask too much under the sun either. The letters are securely glued to the sign so that they won't fall off, and Juyeon has asked the help of Chanhee to make sure Changmin will arrive on time.

What could possibly go wrong?

"Juyeon, what the fuck?"

_This,_ apparently.

"Hyung, please tell me you didn't just do that." Eric's voice is full of disbelief. There's a "what the fuck happened" laced in his tone and as much as Juyeon wants to answer the younger, he can't. He doesn't believe it either.

The three of them probably look like idiots huddling in the middle of the entrance, heads raised to look at the flying... thing above them.

It wasn't intentional, Juyeon swears, and he doesn't know what caused him to do it either. One second he is asking the two boys if he looks decent and the next second his hands lost their grip and the balloons went _up up and away_ along with the sign. Maybe it's because of the stress? Nervousness? Shock when his phone vibrated? Juyeon doesn't know. The only thing he knows is that Plan C failed and his time is steadily running out.

"What are you guys looking at?" Changmin appears beside him, also looking at Juyeon's promposal flying high in the sky. Luckily, the sign is already too high for Changmin to read. "Oh? Ju, look at all of those balloons! That's so cool!"

"Yeah." Juyeon breathes out, dejected. _"Cool."_

So Plan C failed. That's okay. It is only Wednesday and tomorrow, Juyeon swears that he'll finally put an end to this by successfully asking Changmin to be his Christmassy. His next plan will be taken a lot more seriously. Juyeon convinced himself that everything is still under control and he shouldn't let himself be affected.

And when Sunwoo posted a picture of the balloons that escaped along with the caption _'fly high 🕊'_ on his Instagram that night, Juyeon only scoffed before closing his phone.

  


* * *

  


**Plan D: My love for you is on fire. Quite literally.**

Compared to the previous ones, Plan D doesn't require a lot of planning and effort. What it requires though, is a lighter and a fireproof glove.

Juyeon's fourth attempt in asking Changmin to be his partner just went from 'romantic' to 'slightly daredevil-ish' in the span of one day. Haknyeon had suggested the different promposal approach, saying the concept of Juyeon's previous attempts is probably the reason why he is still down on his luck.

The plan is simple. Juyeon will wait for classes to end, standing directly in front of the door of the building where Changmin is in. His friends will act like bodyguards barricading the other leaving students while Juyeon ignites his sign that read _"It will be lit if you agree to be my Christmassy"_ on fire, a couple of candles surrounding him in like a heart.

"My love is on fire~" Haknyeon had sang before quickly looking at their other friends for support on his suggestion. The rest thinks it's cool, especially the youngest, while Younghoon remains hesitant over the extremity of the plan.

He claims setting something on fire (even if they have it under control) on the school premises can get them into serious trouble, especially since there is going to be a possible crowd flocking around them. Sunwoo tells him it is fine and there is nothing that can possibly go wrong with the plan, making Juyeon flinch because that is what he exactly said before Plan C failed ( _famous last words,_ as Eric had told him).

The idea of Changmin being amazed at Juyeon and his fiery promposal had caused him to agree to the current plan. Perhaps sweet shitty promposals are really not for him. Perhaps this kind of approach can actually work. Perhaps, perhaps.

"Ju, there is still time to back out."

Fifteen minutes before the bell rings, all of them are already standing outside of the building. Sunwoo had complained about having to ditch his last class for the third time this week, but Juyeon knows that the younger is smart enough to still pass his class despite the absences. Younghoon, who is supportive from the very start, is persistent of Juyeon to back out while there is still time. Juyeon understands the older. The thought of using fire is scary for him as well, but there is no more time to change plans now. It's already Thursday. Changmin is expected to leave the building in seven minutes.

Eric nudges him. "Wanna try burning a corner of the sign?"

"What for?"

"IDK. Let's see if the fire will work or something." The younger shrugs. "We'll put it out after, like, 0.5 seconds."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Haknyeon chants excitedly. At the corner of his eye, Juyeon can see Younghoon take a step back from them. He has his arms crossed with a displeased look plastered on his face. Juyeon can only give a reassuring smile to his friend.

Eric excitedly runs his thumb on the lighter before putting the fire near the sign. Juyeon only hands the younger the corner of the board, uninterested, as he returns his gaze back to the entrance of the building. There is still no sign of Changmin which is expected, but the nervousness Juyeon is feeling is more intense than the fact that he's about to hold a burning sign. Worries start to feel him again. What if the feeling isn't mutual? What if Changmin rejects his promposal? What if their friendship crumbles because of him? What if—

"Holy shit!"

Juyeon jolts back when flames engulfed his fireproof glove, quickly dropping the glove and retracting his hand. The accessory dropped to the ground along with the sign and all of them watches as fire quickly spread throughout the painted sign. In just a few seconds, Plan C turned to ashes. Literally. Juyeon's eyes are comically wide when he looked at Eric, who mirrors the same expression on his face.

"H-hyung, I'm so— I'm so sorry!"

"Oh shit." Juyeon hears Sunwoo whistle behind him. "Talk about bad luck."

Younghoon tsk-ed. "We used oil-based paint for the design of the board. Ju, did you happen to put your glove beside the can?"

Juyeon doesn't answer because his mind is blank and busy at the same time. He can hear Hyunjae laugh his heart out in front of him at the fact that the only thing left on the board is the word 'ass' from 'Christmassy' but Juyeon just stared at the sign. His whole body is numb.

_God... Do you really hate me that much? Have I been a bad person? Is asking my crush to the dance really too much to ask?_

And if that wasn't bad enough, one of the lower grade representatives from the student council walked up to them out of nowhere.

"Ah, Haknyeon-oppa." She calls the only person she recognized. "I'm afraid you and your friends have to stay after school."

"What?"

"I saw the fire. That could've been really dangerous, and you guys decided to do it in front of the cameras too." She points at the burned sign on the ground after pointing at the CCTV by the door.

"I'm sorry but I have to put you guys in detention."

  


♡

  


"Idiots. Why did you guys have to be in deten—" Kevin barges through the door where all of them are staying for an hour. The black-haired has an irritated expression on his face, but it quickly wore away when he spotted Juyeon. "O-oh. I didn't know Juyeon is here too?"

Hyunjae groans, bored out of his mind. "Kevin, you look stupid right now."

Juyeon didn't bother to pay attention to the argument. He buries his head in his arms on the table, muting all the voices to make way for the voices in his head. What he is feeling right now is ineffable. He can't believe that he attempted four different ways to ask Changmin out and all of them failed. Failed not because Changmin rejected him, but failed because he didn't even have the chance to present his question. He feels like Candace from Phineas and Ferb, unable to do anything while everything disappears right in front of his eyes before he can even show them to Changmin. He feels unlucky, shitty and a total failure. Not once did he ever had anything under control.

Maybe this is the universe's way of telling him that he and Changmin are not meant to be. Maybe they are saving him from the heartbreak that'll come with Changmin's rejection.

He starts to doze off, the last thing he hears is Kevin's _"Leave him here. The five of you needs to practice in the field"_ before he finally fell asleep.

  


♡

  


**hyunjae • 7:38 PM**   
_cheer up ju!! we still have one last day_   
_before the dance. we'll make sure u'll_   
_get to ask changmin tomorrow_

**eric • 7:39 PM**   
_we'll take extra precaution to make_   
_tomorrow's plan perfect_

**haknyeon • 7:39 PM**   
_yep yep!! nothing is getting in ur_   
_way for Plan E!! ✊_

**younghoon • 7:41 PM**   
_cheer up bub :(_

**sunwoo • 7:44 PM**   
_don't be downhearted, hyung_   
_minnie-hyung doesn't like it_   
_when you frown, remember?_

"I heard you were in detention today. What happened?" Juyeon strays away from his phone when the door opened, revealing Changmin all sweaty in his school uniform. It causes Juyeon to become curious.

"You're home late today." He muses.

"Oh. I just did something at my classmate's house."

"I see."

Changmin pouts. He wipes away his sweat before plopping to the spot beside Juyeon in the couch. "You didn't answer my question. What did you do?"

"Nothing too serious, don't worry." Changmin must have sensed that he doesn't want to talk, so he didn't pry any further. Instead, Juyeon's eyes involuntarily shut close when he felt Changmin snuggle to him. Juyeon didn't mind that the younger is sweaty, and he knows that Changmin knows. No person in their right mind will reject a hug from someone like Changmin.

"You've been doing a lot of things with the others but without me." His best friend says. "And it makes me feel horrible because I don't know what those are and I don't even know what you are up to these days!"

Juyeon chuckles lightly. No matter how gloomy he feels, Changmin always manages to make him smile. _That's Changmin for you,_ he says to himself. Even the sun is scared of the brightness he radiates. Absolutely adorable. Juyeon swears his life wouldn't be as colorful and happy as it is now if he never had the other boy in his life.

Juyeon raises the younger's head and made him face him. "Hey, don't be. I am alright and well. Don't feel guilty because we still see each other, don't we? Every morning, a few times at school and every night. You are still the most important person to my life next to my family despite me doing some things without you."

Changmin pouts, then looks away, then returns his eyes to him before burying his face in Juyeon's pajamas, blushing furiously. Juyeon quickly runs his fingers through the younger's hair.

"Hey, Yeomi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a partner already?"

"No, why do you keep asking me that?"

Juyeon fails to notice Changmin's faint smile. "Nothing."

  


* * *

**Plan E: It's so Christmassy all because of you.**

Today's classes, as everyone was informed yesterday, are expected to be cut short if not cancelled to make way for the Winter Dance's last minute preparations. That means Juyeon has a whole lot of extra time to prepare for his last chance at asking Changmin. Well, that was the others were expecting him to do. Unbeknownst to them, Juyeon had already decided to give up the whole thing and spend those extra time to sleep instead. He had told Changmin to mention it to their other friends hence why Juyeon's phone keeps on buzzing repeatedly beside him.

"You're a pussy." Was the first thing Juyeon heard when he got tired and decided to accept Younghoon's call. "You failed for what? Four times? And you're already giving up? Juyeon, I did not waste my blood, sweat and tears on your plan for you to give up! Get your ass out of bed and ask Changmin right fucking now!"

Juyeon is obviously taken aback when he heard the older scream curses at him. "What's the point? Plan E will fail anyway."

"Shut up and listen to what I am about to tell you." Juyeon groans. "Don't give me that attitude, Lee Juyeon! Go to the flower shop you went before and pick up the bouquet of sunflowers that I ordered last night. I don't know if you already forgot, but your team have a three-hours-long practice today so remember to bring your football uniform as well. Changmin will watch and you will ask him for the dance _right after_ you finish practicing, do you understand?"

"Hyung—"

"Do you understand?"

"This won't—"

"Do. You. Understand."

Juyeon sighs in defeat. "Yes, hyung."

"Good. Your teacher is asking your class to clean the hallways, and Kevin and Chanhee already agreed to cover for you." Younghoon adds. Juyeon can hear Chanhee's _"You better be grateful, you asshole"_ in the background, and he weakly smiles. "You better get going now."

"Fine."

Despite the determination in Younghoon's voice, the pain and disappointment that were collected during Juyeon's four failed attempts have ruined every single ounce of excitement he has for the Winter Dance. Yes, his mood lightened because of Changmin last night, but after remembering everything he went through during the past few days, he can't help but feel bitter.

He thought this year's Winter Dance will be memorable because this is their last year and Changmin is (hopefully) his partner, but oh boy is Juyeon wrong. He didn't manage everything well and nothing ended up being under his control. It's disappointing. If only the event didn't slip from Juyeon's mind, he could've prepared better. He could have heard Changmin's "yes".

With the luck he had over the past four days, Juyeon is not looking forward to Plan E at all. He is already expecting it to fail and for him to spend tomorrow sad and alone. Even if Changmin doesn't have a date the next day, Juyeon still won't ask him because he is so, so ashamed. Of himself and of everything.

_Oh well._ It's not like the world will end tomorrow. He can still be honest with Changmin in college, that is if they will even go to the same university.

Pouting, Juyeon makes his way to the flower shop, unwillingly dragging himself to get something that will turn out useless later.

"Juyeon?"

He is in the middle of yawning when he heard someone call his name. He freezes. "Changmin? What are you doing here?" His eyes immediately traveled to the group of tulips his best friend is frantically hiding behind his back. "...And who are those flowers for?"

Instead of answering his question, Changmin opts for chuckling nervously instead. "I thought you already went to school."

"I could say the same thing to you." Juyeon breathes out. "What— What are you going to do with those flowers?"

"I'm going... to give them... to someone..." Changmin's voice gets more meek for every word he says. Juyeon only nods and tries to swallow the bitterness and jealousy starting to bloom in his body.

"I see... It's for Christmassy, isn't it?"

"I-I gotta go." Changmin squeaks. "I'll see you l-later, Ju!"

  


♡

  


"Juyeon! Thank god, you took almost forever to arrive."

Did he already arrive? Juyeon didn't even notice. Ever since he saw Changmin and those tulips, he never found himself paying attention to anything.

Hyunjae weakly slaps him at the side of his head. "Are you still sleeping or what? Did you pick up the sunflowers?"

Juyeon mindlessly nods. "It's inside my backpack."

So this is what it feels like to be rejected. Well, _indirectly_ rejected. Juyeon never even got to tell Changmin that he likes him, that he wants to go to the Winter Dance with him. How silly of Juyeon to even think that his feelings are reciprocated. Of course, his best friend has his own life, his own routine, his own friends to fall in love with. With the amount of guys and girls Changmin hangs out with, it's not surprising for him to fall in love and ask one of them to be his partner for the dance. Maybe it is time to finally move on from the only person he loves romantically. Changmin found his Christmassy, and Juyeon is left on the side, all alone.

He never should have bothered trying to ask Changmin out. He should've stopped the moment Plan A failed, and listened to the universe from the very beginning. Come to think of it, he should stop executing Plan E too. Why bother asking someone to be his Christmassy when that person already found his own someone?

He received another slap in the head from Hyunjae because of that. "Ya, are you crazy? What are you talking about? Listen to what Younghoonie is saying, gosh."

"We're doing this to make you happy." Haknyeon states. The young ones' eyes are full of worry and pity, and it's making Juyeon feel worse than he already feels.

He weakly shakes his head. "But I'm not happy anymore."

As if he never said anything, Younghoon starts to speak. "There is no way this is going to fail, Ju. We already took every precaution, prevented any possible conflicts and even did a demonstration to ensure that everything is going to go according to plan."

"Hyung, you didn't have to—"

"Ssh! I'm not finished yet!" Juyeon reluctantly nods when the older shoved his pointer finger against his lips. "You," Younghoon points at him. "Will hand this," He points to the sign beside him; a black illusration board with the words _Will you be my sunshine?_ beautifully written on it. "To Changmin later along with the sunflowers you got. He promised to watch you later so after practice, make sure to go to the benches quickly and get the needed materials. Just stand there, Ju, smiling and looking charming. We'll do the rest."

Juyeon complains. Once, twice, thrice, but not even a single one of his friends budged. He told them that he saw Changmin get flowers for someone else, and they pretended they didn't hear anything. He told them the plan is useless, but they scolded him for thinking that way. He told them he already gave up, and they just smacked him in the head (for the 3rd time!) before cheering him on.

Juyeon complains and complains. It's over. This won't work. His plan, no matter the letter of the alphabet it accompanies, will not get him the type of relationship with Changmin that he longs for. Juyeon complained when his friends pushed him to go practice. He complained while he puts on his uniform. He complained while he was out there playing in the field. He complained when he was given a water break. He complained when the practice finally ended and Younghoon and Hyunjae met with him at the benches.

His back is facing the field as he sternly looks at the both of his friends, frown visible on his face. Younghoon ignored the look he is receiving and instead shove the sign to Juyeon's arms. "Go. You got this."

"I'm already tired, hyung. Of everything. Why can't you understand that?"

"I can't understand that because it is complete and utter bullshit!" Hyunjae proudly says. "May I remind you, Juyeon, that tomorrow is the Winter Dance? Today is Friday, you dipshit. Do you really wanna look back to this year someday and regret that you never tried this plan? That you never — even once — told Changmin that you like him and that you want to go with him to the dance? That just because Changmin bought someone tulips you already don't have a chance? For all we know he actually bought those for you!"

"If he bought someone tulips that means Changmin already—"

"AH! La di da da di da da!" Even Younghoon shows annoyance at the way Hyunjae puts his fingers on both of his ears, chanting to block whatever Juyeon is about to say.

The oldest of the three clicks his fingers to transfer Juyeon's attention to him. "Last day, last attempt, last chance. If this works, go with the flow and be happy. If this still doesn't, then that means you guys aren't really just meant to be. You can have everything under control if you just choose to manage it well, Ju." Younghoon puts his hand on Juyeon's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Don't let what you saw and thought earlier ruin everything. Sort out your emotions and your thoughts."

Hyunjae's eyes suddenly widened. "Changmin's coming! Juyeon, turn around!"

Juyeon panics and turns around, hiding his face behind the sign that Younghoon gave him. When he didn't hear anything, not even a single word from Changmin or his friends, he looks up to see— What is he exactly looking at?

There is a group of people lined horizontally in front of him. Juyeon knows it's not just a group of people. He can easily recognize some of their clothes to know that the people in front of him, backs facing him, are actually his friends. Chanhee's blonde hair, Sunwoo's soccer uniform, Kevin's snapback and the cardigans specifically tailored for the student council officials aren't really that common. Starting from Chanhee, they all turn one by one in the blink of an eye.

All of them are holding a board with a certain letter painted on it. Juyeon's jaw dropped.

_CHRISTMASSY?_

Jacob's sign is an arrow pointing to the person Juyeon had expected to be here the most and the least at the same time. The vice-president nudges Changmin and he turns around, a big smile on his face.

The smile slowly disappeared when he saw the items Juyeon are holding.

"Yeomi... What are you doing?"

It took Juyeon longer than expected to answer, and when he did, his voice was barely audible and shaking. "Asking you to the dance... You?"

Juyeon didn't expect Changmin to answer since he barely whisphered his reply so imagine the shock he felt when his childhood best friend came running to him after Jacob pushed him. The surprise increased even more when he recognized the flower in Changmin's hands.

Tulips.

"That's—"

"I know you probably only see me as a friend or whatever." Changmin kneels, and Juyeon's heart went crazy. What the hell is going on? "But I like you a lot. Ever since our first year in high school. Over the past years I've been gathering my courage to ask you out and since this our last year being together in the same school, I figured now's finally the time. So Lee Juyeon, will you be my Christmassy?"

Suddenly there is confetti flying in the air, courtesy of Younghoon and Hyunjae. The rest of their friends are staring at him, waiting for his answer as they hold on to their correspondent letters. Juyeon recognizes the boards and the paint colors they used and it suddenly _clicked._

Changmin's eyes are shut close, head looking away as he puts the bouquet of flowers in front of Juyeon's face. His own promposal sign has long been forgotten, and the stems of Juyeon's own group of flowers are about to break because of how hard his grip is.

He must have took a long time answering because Changmin slowly opens his eyes and looks at him. "I-It's okay if you want to reject me. I just a-assumed that you like me too since we've been together for so long and I thought—"

"I—" Juyeon cuts him off. He gulps. "I was supposed to ask you to the dance too."

The dimpled boy stops his word vomit. "Wait, really?"

"You didn't know?"

"No?" His best friend answers, and then his mouth goes wide open as if he connected the dots in his mind. "Oh my god, is that the reason why you were so busy this week?"

Juyeon slowly nods. "I've been trying to ask you out since Monday."

"No way... Did our friends help you?"

Juyeon nods again. "Hyunjae, Younghoon, Haknyeon, Sunwoo and Eric helped me out. I never knew they were helping you as well."

"Me neither!" Changmin bursts out. "They never told me they were helping you too. Oh god, I'm so dumb. I thought I was the only one planning something because of the materials I asked you to bring, the frequent questions and the field rehearsals. This didn't even go according to plan! They never told me you're promposing out in the field at the same time and—"

Juyeon chuckles and he crouches down to Changmin's level. He drops the sunflowers to the ground before cupping his best friend's face and sealing the distance between them with a kiss. Changmin, of course, shuts up and lets himself drown in the taste of Juyeon's lips.

"If it makes you feel better, none of my attempts went according to plan too." Juyeon chuckles when they stopped. "That's why I was so down last night."

Changmin is blushing so much and Juyeon swears his heart just did a triple somersault at the sight. To be the reason why the love of his life is flustered feels so good. Forget Sleepy Changmin. Blushing Changmin now takes the throne in Juyeon's heart.

"Does that mean you say 'yes'?" Eric shouts from the middle of the field. The two people beside him, Jacob and Kevin, pushed him for ruining the moment.

"So will you be my Christmassy?" Changmin repeats the question, slowly raising his tulips again.

Juyeon laughs, genuine and full of adoration. "Only if you agree to be my Christmassy too."

"I'm too in love with you to say no." The younger bashfully says. He accepts the sunflowers Juyeon discreetly picked up and handed him. Juyeon accepted Changmin's flowers as well before pulling him to another kiss.

They can hear their friends complain and fake-gag in the background and it just made them smile into the kiss, letting themselves be immersed at the outcome of the years-long pinning over each other.

Juyeon liked to think that he has everything under control. _Liked,_ because he now learns that sometimes, some things are really just impossible to handle.

But he also learns that he should never lose hope and continue. No matter how hard the situation is or how the matters are too difficult to handle, as long as Changmin is beside him holding his hand, he'll be able to get pass through it all.

  


* * *

  


**Lee Hyunjae • 9:36 PM**  
another couple has been created through the hands of the great and powerful hyunjae! matchmaker of the century, am i right? ;)  
➜ **Eric Sohn • 9:38 PM**  
Give credit where it's due! Ure not the only one that helped JuKyu get together!  
➜ **Ju Haknyeon • 9:38 PM**  
(2)  
➜ **Kim Younghoon • 9:38 PM**  
(3)  
➜ **Lee Sangyeon • 9:39 PM**  
(4)  
➜ **Kevin Moon • 9:39 PM**  
(5)  
➜ **Kim Sunwoo • 9:40 PM**  
(6)  
➜ **Bae Jacob • 9:38 PM**  
(7)  
➜ **Choi Chanhee • 9:41 PM**  
(eight)  
➜ **Lee Hyunjae • 9:42 PM**  
^ ur not the quirky person that u think u are, chanhee  
➜ **Choi Chanhee • Just Now**  
do i look like i give a shit about what you think?  
➜ **Lee Juyeon • Just Now**  
okay we're done happy holidays everyone! :D

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you had fun reading this as much i did writing this. jukyu is one of the most adorable pairs in tbz and i really adore their friendship. anyway, i hope everyone spends the holidays in happiness!
> 
> catch me on my (currently ia) twitter: @nyuthings <3


End file.
